


Who would of guessed?

by gonedaddygone



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonedaddygone/pseuds/gonedaddygone
Summary: Hinata Shoyou, Yamaguchi Tadashi and Kageyama Tobio all work at a coffee shop with their manager Kiyoko Shimizu. Everyday they have one tall blonde regular, and recently things get interesting when a second comes into play.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

"Kageyaamaaa" Hinata whined in desperation.

"Dumb- AAAH!!! YES MA'AM ...RIGHT AWAY MA'AM "

Kageyama fumbled to get the cups ready in front of the large old lady, who did not look in the slightest bit pleased with what Kageyama might of just said.

"kmpft"

Hinata's noise making wasn't quiet as he nudged Yamaguchi, who was just as worried as Kageyama.

"Hinata-kun..you know you shouldn't bug Kageyama like that, were at work"

"I was just trying to get his attention, the lady was trying to order"

the small carrot head muddered. Carrot head began to look past the old lady and on to the next customer's.

"ah"

"He comes here everyday, does't he have somewhere else to be?"

Yamaguchi looked past and saw the tall male blonde.

"Hinata it's not nice to assume, he probably just really like's the shop."

Shrugging, Hinata opened his mouth

"I wasn't judging, I was just saying he looks like he could be in college so I thought he might want to be elsewhere"

"Ha-ha-HAVE A GOOD DAY MA'AM "

Kageyama got done and rushed over to Hinata, leaning over him, in his intimidating stature.

"Maybe he can handle both unlike you dumbass"

Yamaguchi ran over to take care of Kageyama's customers that he had been abandoned so he could go yell at Hinata. Just when Hinata threw up his arms in surrender as his face went pale.

"I-I was just trying to help!"

"HINATA YOU-"

"Boy's"

All three of them turned around to look at their beautiful manager, who was standing there patiently with her hands on her hips. Kageyama immediately backed off and gave Hinata space.

Hinata, he glared, then looked back at his manager who helped him, or did she do that so she could yell at both of them?

"Please get back to work, you guys are doing a great job, but please, focus"

"So-so-sorry"

"S-sorry"

Her face changed to a small smile.

"It's alright, but focus, ok?"

"YES MA'AM" the simpleton idiots said at the same time.

Kageyama glared back at Hinata.

"Get back to work dumbass,"

"hmpf".

I was just trying to help. Hinata thought in his head.

Hinata spotted him again, this time in his line. I don't get it. He comes in, orders the same thing, reads the same thing, and listens to most definalty the same thing with his stupid headphones on. Doesn't talk to anyone, except us to order. He even orders so formally, he could just say "the usual" and we would know since he orders the same thing every day. But no, he has to say in a deep serious tone-

"One medium sized dark roasted coffee"

"AH..ah right...right sorry"

Good move Hinata now you've done it, this guys a giant, taller than Kageyama and Yamaguchi. He can crush me with is hand, Hinata thought in fear.

but then,

WHOOSH.

The door flew open and the wind flew back on Hinata's unsuspecting hair and caught both him and the blonde off guard, but what was really surprising is what they saw after the wind came. It was a girl, she was blonde, small, really small, her cheeks tinged with pink, and brown eyes that would put the stars to shame, much like her hair clips. Hinata starred in aw as the really cute girl sniffled and made her way to the line, timidly trying not to disturb anyone.

Her eyes, they're just so- GWAHHH. And her hair it looks like it falls perfectly without her even trying, ah and the color.

The blonde. oh the poor bitter blonde. Her everything was so cute, she was so small. Her eyes looked like the brown of a perfectly sweetened coffee. Her legs, oh so delicate and her hair, her hair was the color of a sun flower,

Much prettier than any reject Eminem I could do. He thought.

On the outside he wasn't so fazed, but on the inside he could feel his heart thump so hard his ears were ringing.

They both must have been staring way to long, because it was Yamaguchi who had to interrupt the stalking session.

"Um..Hinata-kun..and..uh tsukki-tsukkishima-kun?"

"GwAH"

"Sorry-sorry right away sir"

The blonde, Tssukishima kun, turned to the taller brunet and gave him a look of questioning.

Intimidated. By a lot. He responded.

"You-you come here everyday..so I learned your name"

Tsukkishima just rolled his eyes back on to the smaller carrot head who was halfheartedly making the coffee, he was to busy stealing glances over to the cute girl.

"Hey!" The blonde said in a grunt intimidating voice.

Hinata looked up mortified.

"Hurry up, I don't got all day shrimpy!'

"Gmm."

"Shrimpy" made a sound in surprise. Instead of retorting back, like he so desperately wanted to, he simply looked up at the man with as much of a patient smile he could muster up.

"Almost finished sir."

And with that he got the coffee and sat his gargantuan butt down at his usual table.

"Shrimpy" the nerve of that big jerk.

Luckily, something good was in Hinata's line.

Not a teddy bear or milkshake. All though that would be nice he thought. No, no it was a cute girl. Just don't mess it up Hinata.

"Umm I umm I want a uh a-a uhhmm"

So cute

crap

ahh no bad word

"DOUBLE CHOCOLATE MOCHA...ple..please"

"YES, YES RIGHT AWAY." smooth.

I probably just scared her, she even jumped a little bit. Along with half of the entire shop.

Smooth playa Shrimpy went straight to work on her beverage, it was, quite possibly, the best drink he had ever made. Making sure to add double chocolate, make the milk nice and even and not in the slightest bit bitter.

Shaking a little while he handed the small cute blond girl her coffee.

"Wha-what-what's yo-your name?"

"Huh.." she jumped ever so slightly; again

"oh.Yachi..Yachi Hitoka"

"Ri-right"

Hinata began to wright down her receipt.

"Than-thank you"

the small, cute Yachi Hitoka said as her fist balled up ever so slightly to expose her delicate fingers of her other hand that wasn't holding her hot beverage. She was so shy, she even looked down at her feet whilst moving them.

So cute

"N-no-no problem"

Watching, Hinata couldn't help but hope she come's back the next day as she walked to a small secluded table.

For the next week it continued on like this, Tsukkishima-kun would get into a line order then practically wait for Yachi-san to come in. And when she did make her return to the shop, she always went into the same line, Hinata's.

Finally,

someone had to make a move

and it was none other than..


	2. Tsukis end

It was a nice cold afternoon, the sky was a orange with yellow splattered here and there so peaceful and calm.

There was Hinata, staring out the window, again.

The blonde Tsukkishima- kun was there talking to the manager, he was whispering things to her and pointing to the back of the shop that used to be open for people to play music at. Kiyoko's careful eyes looking to where he was pointing and back to the tall one; she nodded but didn't say anything. The tall blonde got his coffee sat down, and waited for the pretty blond girl to show up again. She did, Yachi-san did.

The next day

Hinata came in to see that the back had been completely refurbished; from the mic stand, to the speakers, everything got a new look and attachment like it was getting ready for a specific person.

"Kiyoko-san what's all this?"

She smiled

"Someone requested that we open it up so they can win someone over."

"Win someone over?"

Hinata shrugged as he walked over to get ready for work another day of seeing the pretty blonde girl, another day of him acting like an idiot.

"Kageyama"

"What is it dumbass?"

"You know the blonde regular?"

"You actually pay attention to who comes in here dumbass?"

Agitated, by a lot Hinata replied.

"Yeah I'm not a big fat jerk who doesn't talk to his customers"

"What was that?"

Kageyama said glaring down ready to fight.

SWOOSH

In walked the tall blonde with a guitar, and a look that said "I belong here, and if you question what I'm doing here you will get ruined."

Both Hinata and Kageyama glared as he walked in, past the counter, and to the back of the stage. Kiyoko-san was walking up to him to talk to him. She smiled while she talked to him, both Hinata and Kageyama watched as they exchanged words to each other. The tall blonde nodded and sat down, testing to see if his guitar was in tune. He sat there waiting, and here she came, into the coffee shop, her bright blonde hair leading the way.

She approached Hinata's counter to ask for her coffee when the blonde began to speak.

"Hello," he called smoothly.

"my name is Kei Tsukishima, and I am going to play 'Marry Me' by a band from America, their name is 'Train'. I play this for a very pretty, blonde, regular."

And without hesitation Kei began to play the song.

"Forever can never be long enough for me,"

Yachi froze in her place listening to the tall blonde sing with his entire being on the stage. All Yachi could do was stare, heck, that's all anyone was doing. The passion in his eyes made Yachi feel moved.

"To feel like I've had long enough with you,"

What does 'pretty, blonde. regular' mean? The words echoed in Yachi's mind.

"Forget the word now, we wont let them see"

Hinata cast his eyes downward, catching on to who the blonde was singing about.

"But there's one thing left to do"

"There is no other blonde's in the coffee shop." In her head she began to put together all the day's she came and if she saw a blonde.

"Now that the weight has lifted,"

Hinata knew for sure, he came in to work everyday, saw everyone who came in, it was Yachi.

"I see, I'm not the only one who had eye's for her," Hinata thought. "but even so, I hope she can find happiness, even if it's not with me.

"Your love has surely shifted my way,"

Yachi's eyes began to bulge out of her head she was so shocked. "It's me." There is no other blonde in the store, and, I come here everyday, and there are never any other blonde's

"Marry me~" the tall blonde let out in a smooth, wholesome note.

Frozen, Yachi couldn't think, she couldn't move, she could definitely, not speak.

"What do I do!" Yachi exclaimed in her head.

"Today, and everyday,"

Beat beat, went her heart, as she felt the blood rush to her cheeks and ear's.

"Marry me~" The tall blonde released the note he was holding, with all his heart into the microphone.

She began to look at her admirer's face and body, but she began to see past just his admittedly attractive face, she saw his soul. When she looked into his eyes she saw something, she couldn't tell what, but it was beautiful.

"If I ever get the nerve to say hello in this cafe, say you will,"

And in that moment.

"Mhh hmm, say you will"

Yachi fell in love.

She sat there listening to him play the rest of the American song, and eventually the music stopped.

Tsukishima Kei was almost shocked that the song had come to an end. He breathed in calmly and breathed out. The tall blonde looked up, slowly, to see the crowd of people in the coffee shop in awe. Then, applause came, and it was loud. Bowing he could't help but hold down a genuine smile. Kei began to make is way off the stage, when a group of girls came to speak with him. He said a few words and turned to Yachi, who was standing there awestruck.

Oh god

Tsukishima Kei began to approach Yachi.

Crud here he comes. I knew the song would end, eventually. I didn't think this far to when he would approach me. He's so cute what do I do??

"I just sang that song for you." He put bluntly.

"If you couldn't have already understood."

Yachi just stood there and blinked. "Wow he is so straight forward."Yachi udders in her head a few times.

"Not to say that you are dumb, and couldn't realize it" He said slightly flustered, but still, trying to keeping his cool.

"N-n-no it's fine-" Yachi looked down at her shoes bashfully.

"I got what you meant."

There was silence, for just a split second.

"So, will you have coffee with me?" Kei decided to break the silence.

"Yes!" Yachi blurted out, as if she was waiting for him to ask.

"I'll even marry you." she thought as they ordered their coffee from Hinata.

"Here you go Yachi-san, and Tsukishima-kun." Hinata said in a voice that implied, I am truly happy for you, while he passed back their regular coffee.

"Thank you." Both Yachi and Kei say in unison.

"So, what is your full name?"

"Oh, ah, its Y-yachi Hitoka.."

"Yachi Hitoka" He thought, as they sat down, I hope to make it Tsukishma Hitoka someday.

Author's note, I might add more chapters from their life together later on. Also this ending for Tsukki was brought to you by my headcanon that he can sing.


	3. Hintas end

It was a cool day, the trees swayed in the wind as the breezed rolled on. It was on these days, Hinata had decided that he liked working at the café the most. His favorite part? When the doors flung open and the smell of coffee, baked goods, and the many aromas of young adults collided with the air outside.

However.

He thought.

She would make it better. That pretty blonde girl.

"Hinata?"

The beautiful manager called from behind him.

"Yes ma'am?"

Hinata replied calmly. Which was unusual for the jumpy, shy ginger.

"Is there something troubling you?"

Kiyoko moved to get closer, disguising her motives with an act of cleaning up the counter. Just to ensue he wouldn't move.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Just-"

"Thinking about the pretty girl?"

"How.."

"Can I tell you a story Hinata?"

Hinata turned his head around so that the beautiful manager wouldn't see his blushed face. "Yes." This was the most he decided to revile her. Now she was sharing something of herself with him.

"I met my boyfriend in this exact coffee shop."

Kiyoko kept moving along to keep Hinata calm, she figured he was always moving, that being still could scare him. As if she was about to get to serious with her junior.

"I was behind the counter, so in our situation in was the opposite."

She paused for a second and a slight smile fell upon her lips. "However," She continued.

"The way Yachi looks at you, either when she is right in front of you, or all the way from the other table; she looks just like my boyfriend, Kyoushi."

Hinata had felt his eyes welt up, touched by his managers words, her willingness to be open to her junior. Hinata avoided direct eye contact, albeit it was hard even with her constant movement, or the looking down on the counter. If he had laid his eyes, his whole eyes on her when she was sharing herself with him, he would have to cry in front of her.

"When you look at Yachi, I feel as if its how I looked upon Kyoushi."

Hinata sniffled and dabbed his eyes. "Why are you telling me this?"

"The story isn't over. The person who asked the other out was not me. I was to embaressed, I have had many advances made on me; but with none of them had I felt the way I did with Kyoushi."

"So he asked you out? How?"

He began to grow ever so impatient.

"He walked up to the counter, took the coffee and said 'I really am not good with this sort of thing. So here goes, I think you're really beautiful, your laugh, your smile, your little cute mole by your mouth. I love it all, and, and saying 'I love you' is way to cliché, so instead, if you would allow me. May I get to fall in love with you?"

I don't know either to laugh or cry, that's so freaking cheesy.

"I know its cheesy. I know; trust me I do. But its special to me none the less. What I'm saying here, be the forfeiture and ask her out, and make it special Hinata."

The orange cupcake looked down at his feet, protruding on his lips was a smile.

"I will. Thank you Kiyoko."

"I believe in you."

TIME PASSES IN THE QUIET COFFEE SHOP

Ok, this is her usual time. I got this. I know exactly what I'm going to say. It was an added bonus that the tall blonde hadn't come in yet. I will make the first move. I will.

You can do this, idiot.

WHOOSH

Here it comes.

Click, clack. Click, clack.

Oh god she is so pretty. She's even blushing from the slight cold. Shit.

"Hello, Hinata."

"Hello, Yachi. The usual?"

My voice is beginning to shake. Please tell me she didn't hear that.

She stood there, thinking. Moving her mouth to make a slight pout in concentration.

"I want something different today Hinata."

"Oh really?"

Surprised. He thought. Something different. Does she want me to recommend something? What would she like?

"Well, what I would suggest; is this new smores flavor. American inspired."

Hinata added a chuckle in there at the end.

"That sounds wonderful, thank you Hinata."

She was so unusually calm. It was beautiful.

"Since, um, there isn't many um, you know customers, can I, maybe, sit with you?"

That 'many' was a lie there was none. It was just the two of them. Kiyoko had left earlier, Kags had the day off. And Yamaguchi was sick.

"O-o-hh!"

And with that, Hinata had broken her mysterious cool.

"I mean if you don't want to, that's ok!"

"No no no no no! Its ok! Its ok! I was just..."

"Surprised by my offer?"

"Yes..."

She was blushing looking down at her shoes, maybe they would tell her what she was feeling. Hinata was standing there in silence, not sure what he should do.

"Ok, well is should probably start on your coffee!"

He began to nervous chuckle again. I'm really gonna do this, aren't I?

Adding, stirring, and waiting. Adding, stirring, waiting. The orange cupcake made both of their drinks. He was satisfied by his handwork. He had tried extra hard; well at least more than usual.

"Ha ha, here you go. I added extra whipping cream than usual. I hope that's ok."

"Of course. Thank you Hinata!"

Her calm had slightly returned.

"I just made myself some hazelnut. Nothing special like yours."

Hinata mumered bashfully. Sitting down, Hinata looked at her bags to see a local university.

"So you go there then?"

He stated as he moved his hand to gesture to her bag.

"Oh, yes. Ha ha, I love my school."

"That's a pretty good school. You must be pretty smart. Beauty and brains. Kinda jealous."

He began to redden deeply at his advancement in the last sentence.

"Oh. No, n-not really."

Yachi was blushing intensely.

"I'm really not that smart..."

"Your school compared to mine...I look pathetic in comparison. I just don't get school." Hinata said bashfully.

"Really? Maybe I could...teach you sometimes...o-only of you want."

"Really? That would be great!" Hinata was vibrating with exitiment.

"Oh yeah! Maybe we could work on your school stuff after you get off work?"

"Yes! Yes I would love that. And...maybe...if its ok...we can go out...to the movies or something?"

For Hinata his heart was beating faster than it should have. Everything was going so fast. He was used to living a fast past life, but this was new. On the other side of the coin, for Yachi, everything had stopped. It was like she fell into a batch of tar. She was stuck and felt warm.

"I..."

"I'm sorry. That was stupid of me. Its just, your so beautiful, and, and super smart. My favorite part of working here lately is you. I just-"

"Hinata."

The cupcake was cut off.

"You didn't let me finish. I...would love to."

Yachi said as she looked down at her coffee.

"Gr-great!"

Both could absolutely not wait,

its gonna be beautiful.


End file.
